Vaporizers are devices used to heat and release the active ingredients of plant material, including tobacco, herbs, or other medicinal plants by heating the oils or vaporizable liquids of such plant material. Users generally prefer vaporizing the oils, extracts, or concentrates of plant material (or vaping) over smoking (i.e., burning) such plant material since smoking often involves the inhalation of many irritating, toxic, and carcinogenic by-products released by the burning process.
In recent years there has been growing interest in the use of vaporizers with water pipes where the water in such pipes further filters and cools the vapor produced by the vaporizer. However, most traditional portable vaporizers are not designed to fit within a downstem of a water pipe. Moreover, airflow through such portable vaporizers is often not optimized for use with a water pipe. While some desktop vaporizers have incorporated water reservoirs into their designs, such vaporizers are often bulky and require a connection to an electrical outlet which makes using such vaporizers on-the-go difficult.
In addition, vaporizers often include a refillable cartridge or cartomizer for holding oils or other vaporizable liquids. Such cartridges can be difficult to fill and often require the disassembly of a signification portion of either the vaporizer or cartridge in order to access the finable chamber of the cartridge.
Accordingly, a vaporizer solution is needed which optimizes the device for use with most conventional water pipes. In addition, such a solution should be portable, discrete, and allow the vaporizer to be used on its own (i.e., without a water pipe). Moreover, such a solution should also allow for the easy refill of the vaporizer cartridge.